


Oh, but you're in my blood

by Wishopenastar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Their courtship had been established the moment Yuuri's teeth had sunk into Victor's neck, deep enough to draw blood but not long enough to turn him. The moment Victor had taken dust from his birth-ground to trace parallel lines on Yuuri's forehead.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Oh, but you're in my blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/gifts).



> Riki, I adore you. Happy Birthday!! ❤💙❤

The darkness is all-encompassing, Yuuri is unseen, unheard, as he flies. There's a sense of urgency in the way his wings flap, he has a place to be, a boyfriend to meet, teeth to brush before meeting said boyfriend.

Victor and he had started dating two decades ago, barely a blink of an eye for immortals. But each day had passed by with the sedate pace that came with crackling fires, shady wood nooks, and soft coffin cushions.

The window to his bedroom is open as it always is in the night, Yuuri lands and transforms, raising his leg to stretch it. His bat form, oddly, drains his hind limbs rather than his front ones. 

Victor is in the kitchen as he often is when Yuuri comes back from his hunts, Yuuri finishes his post-hunt routine before walking there. The smell of blood around him is now a wisp as compared to the overwhelmingness of before. 

"Did you hear me come in?" Yuuri asks as he walks up behind his partner, bringing his hands to lightly rest upon Victor's waist as he stirs his dinner.

"I was distracted."

Yuuri smirks as he brings out the tally book. Vampires and fairies have never been the ones to get along, too much betrayal in between them, too many lies hidden behind the truth. 

______

_It shocked the world when Victor visited the Fae realm one day, after almost five years of no contact, wearing a mortal ring._

_"Mortals die. You're too high up to grieve a mortal," he had been told._

_"Oh, but my Yuuri is not a mortal."_

_____

  
  


Now, the tensions simmer between the worlds but never quite boil with a Katsuki and a Nikiforov in a relationship and the two of them rein in the natural instincts to fight, argue by keeping small bets.

Yuuri tries his hardest to surprise the ever alert Victor.

They bicker over the number of times the metal-birds, which Phichit gifted them, will squawk indignantly at Yakov's loudness over family dinners, and how much noise is enough to be counted.

______

  
  


_"Don't tell me you're dating a god with my name," Yuri had said over the ensuing pandemonium at Victor's words._

_"He's a vampire."_

_"Don't let Lilia catch you making out."_

_"You don't have anything to say?" Victor had been expecting more vitriol from Yuri, who was always obvious about his anger._

_"You're forgetful, Beka is of Were descent. The Fae don't make friends among anyone," Yuri says the words as if he were swallowing a toad._

_They don't insinuate evil about their own._

_They don't associate with evil._

_They don't associate with the consumers of death._

_"Do you want to know about my Yuuri?"_

_"Don't call him that."_

_"What?"_

_"Yuri. Call him some trash endearment. Not my name."_

_"You should meet him."_

_____

The dinner table is almost always laid by Yuuri, he doesn't eat on most days but watching Victor is a pleasure.

The hunts mean a newly replenished body, the hours when he is most awake. His eyes are sharp as he tracks each moment Vitya makes. 

By _all the gods_ , whom Yuuri can not pray to, Victor is beautiful. He thinks about the ring he keeps under the cushions in his spare coffin and the speech he has written and crossed out scores of times. 

"Will your Aunt be willing to have our wedding reception in your realm?"

Victor's eyes are widened in surprise.

"Is that hypothetical? Because I swear to god if it—" 

Yuuri shakes his head. Nothing about who they are together has been hypothetical. Always real. Always so raw.

Their courtship had been established the moment Yuuri's teeth had sunk into Victor's neck, deep enough to draw blood but not long enough to turn him. The moment Victor had taken dust from his birth-ground to trace parallel lines on Yuuri's forehead.

"It's not. Hypothetical, I mean. I do want our reception to be in your home and I need the head's permission for it. Lilia doesn't _hate_ me, but will she agree to let me come there?"

Yuuri could feel the newly had blood rushing to his face. 

"I think she will, but let me talk to her first."

"All right." He says.

"Yuuri, love?" Victor's eyes are laughing now, everything that happened has finally sunk.

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married."

"We are."

Victor cracks first. And then Yuuri. Soon they're laughing across the ridiculously large table. 

When they finally quieten, Victor brings up Georgi and his latest laments in love, and Yuuri talks.

Afterward, the kitchen fills with the scent of Victor's favorite mortal dish-cleanser (he always puts in too much) and Yuuri dries the plates Victor passes to him.

He hums a song he remembers his mother singing and wonders how his family will react. 

Probably like Victor did. With joy that was bound to come.

_____

_"Katsuki Yuuri, I acknowledge your superiority in penmanship. But have the musty vampires ever picked mushrooms? You won't find them in your damp mansions."_

_Victor said as he returned a beautifully written passage back to Yuuri._

_"I have done it before, with you. And you'll find that I take pride in the uptake of my Manor," Yuuri huffed with joking pride._

_"The only rooms which I've seen so far were drafty," Victor's mouth was curled up into a small smile, a challenge for Yuuri._

_Yuuri didn't take it, "Victor, you're going to be living here, you know you can tell me where you need fires, right?"_

_"I apologize, the rooms were drafty, especially this one. Now they're not because you're here."_

_The small smile had made way for a heart on his lips. Yuuri moved closer to kiss them._

_"I'm going to forbid you from coming here."_

_"That can only work for you, my darling."_

_Darling._

_It was so new, then, hearing those words._

_Yuuri pecked Victor's lips again because he could._

**Author's Note:**

> (The title is from a case of you by Joni Mitchell)
> 
> I don't read much vampire lore so....yeah.  
> And yes, they brought promise rings before they were engaged.  
> It is Victuuri.
> 
> Regarding the metal birds, they're a real thing and chirp each time the volume goes above a certain level. It's bloody annoying and very effective. My life goal is to never buy them.


End file.
